Tales of Drabblephonia
by SigMcMuffin
Summary: Inspiration comes from many things for me; a throwaway line, a look, a song. I'm also fairly ADD and have the attention span of a squirrel! So long stories can be started just never finished. So this will merely be a collection of drabbles.
1. Courage

Inspiration comes from many things for me; a throwaway line, a look, a song. I'm also fairly ADD and have the attention span of a squirrel! So long stories can be started just never finished. So this will merely be a collection of drabbles. Some will, more than likely, be along similar themes that have already been presented. Some will be sap ridden sugar bombs. And some will be filled with angsty woe. As an added bonus, if I'm thinking ahead I may even inform you to what it was that triggered the thought that produced the drabble. Because everyone wants to know what goes on in my head. I can tell. Being awesome and all that gives me super powers.

That being said! First Drabble – no real inspiration for this. Aside from the image I used as the story image. My roommate drew this and made stickers. I came home one day and this was on my bedroom door. Everyday I look at it I think I die a little inside…or my inner Zelos mocks it intensely. But I'm pretty sure my world might lose some happy if I took it off my door. Soo…I will continue to whinge about it and mock it mightily.

As always – I own nothing except vague thoughts in my head and even those are occasionally suspect. Please don't sue.

~!~!~!~!~!

"Courage is the magic that turns dreams into reality!" The timid, blonde boy looked around the room, acknowledging the gathered people. Of the assembled group everyone was nodding wisely or smiling to themselves. All except for a flame haired young man who stood there, mouth agape, disbelief written on his face.

"It has to be Sylvaranti thing…" Zelos mused aloud. "No one from Tethe'alla is that corny. I mean, Lloyd, bud, you said some pretty cheesy things during our travels but they were _nowhere_ near THAT bad. I'm afraid Emil here has surpassed you." The former Chosen of Tethe'alla finished turning to smirk at the aforementioned Lloyd who just shook his head in bewilderment.

"Obviously you've never actually listened to yourself talk," retorted Sheena from the background. "I mean, I've always had my suspicions…"

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong my voluptuous demon banshee…"

"Zelos…I'm warning you…" she started.

"I mean, listen to me…" Zelos continued, blatantly ignoring the ninja's not so veiled threat. She'd follow through with the pain. He was sure. Might as well have fun earning it was always his philosophy. "…my voice is beautiful. Like a gift…from angels." Zelos slowly walked to where the raven haired Mizuhoan stood. To any who knew her they noticed that she was suddenly very wary and very aware of the 'Idiot Chosen' slinking towards her. That group of friends sighed in exasperation. They could see it coming. Similar scenes had played out many a time on their travel of Regeneration two years ago. Now all they could do was watch. Watch and make bets. Those less aware, namely Emil and Marta, watched in confusion hoping someone would be kind of enough to explain to them what was going on. Meanwhile, Zelos' smile had gone from vaguely bemused to mischievous the moment that, in an attempt to save face, Sheena had crossed her arms and turned her back to him.

"Oh, bad idea…" Raine muttered.

"She…did not think that through," was Genis' response.

"a…hahahahha…uhm, Lloyd? Should we intervene?" the blonde Chosen of Sylvarant looked up to her friend, worry in her blue eyes.

"Nah, let's watch the fireworks. Should be fun…" was the only reply that Collette got.

When Zelos reached Sheena he briefly glanced back at the gathered spectators and winked. Turning to regard the woman in front of him he quickly decided on his choice of action. Calmly he laid his hands on her shoulders and bent his head down over her right shoulder so that his lips were even with her ear. He knew what was coming next would be painful. He was aware of her shoulders tensing and preparing to swing around and deck him, but that didn't mean it was going to stop him. He really was a glutton for punishment. Specifically her brand of punishment. And when it came to Sheena the phrase 'go big or go home' inspired all his interactions. His smile widening he slowly slid his hands from her shoulders and down her arms. Finally coming to rest with his arms wrapped around her waist in an almost hug.

"And Sheena, hon, when my voice is low and meant for a special hunny's ears alone…well that's when it's at its most beautiful. The bedroom talk would be almost as good as the bedding. " He quickly nipped at the bottom of her earlobe, eliciting a yelp and a slight shiver from the ninja. "Almost as good."

To this day nobody is quite sure what happened since it all happened so fast. But the next thing the spectators knew Zelos was on the ground, his arms hugging his stomach in pain, and Sheena was marching off muttering something very unladylike about the 'Idiot Chosen'. No one noticed the small smiles that each of them bore.


	2. Smoke

So, I begin today's story with an apology. No really. You'll understand if you read. My muses are horrible and should be fired. But, alas, they are mine. And if I fire them then they'll be out of a job and no one will hire them. Sooo…I'd feel bad. The following is an excerpt for the song that inspired this. If you're son inclined I recommend youtubing it. Specifically the live in Perth version. It's beautiful.

_Here's an evening dark with shame_

_Throw it on the fire_

_Here's the time I took the blame_

_Throw it on the fire_

_Here's the time we didn't speak it seemed for years and years_

_Here's a secret _

_No one will ever know the reasons for the tears_

_They are smoke – Ben Folds Five, Smoke_

Story is the aftermath to…well…if you got the less than happy ending with Zelos. .

Disclaimer: One! Two! Three! NOT IT!

~!~!~!~!~!

Sheena sat in the dark, long after everyone else had gone to bed, watching what remained of the pyre burn. She wasn't sure why she was still out here watching. The longer she watched she knew that there was no way to wake up the next morning and for everything to have been a horrible joke. Though, even he would not have set one up this badly. Sheena looked at the bells in her hand and wished that Corrine was there to talk to. Corrine had been the one she'd known the longest. The one who had accepted her after the villagers of Mizuho all but turned their backs to her. Corrine had even been there before Zelos and Sheena had known Zelos for what, sometimes, felt like an eternity.

"Damnit! Why didn't you tell me? You stupid, STUPID Chosen…" The raven-haired ninja pulled her legs up and set her chin up on her knees, glaring into the fire.

_C'mon! The Great Zelos doesn't have problems! That's for normal people my voluptuous hunnie!_

"I bet you would say that. Well, let me tell you what dumbass…it's not fair. Life sucks. You were there for me when the Village was less than kind. You were there for me when Corrine died. Why couldn't you let me…us…be there for you when you were hurting?"

_Well of course I'm there for you! I'd be there for anyone who was that hot. I mean, c'mon…_

Sheena's eyes narrowed at the thought. When she thought back to his betrayal all she could see was the anger and hurt in his eyes. And then he attacked. And all she could see was his hurt and anger…and finally peace.

"Do you remember when we first met? "

_Hahahahhah….oh do I. What man doesn't forget his first glimpse of a hunnie in the shower? Water pouring down on their lovely body. It was love at first sight._

Sheena blushed. "Love huh? I'm surprised you could see afterwards. Pretty sure that bar of soap hit you square between the eyes." The ninja smirked in pride.

_Ahhh. Hmm. Yes there was that. Sheena's so mean to me. Hadn't even met you yet and you were already committing acts of violence on my gorgeous body. _The voice in her head grinned broadly. _I understand now. You were just looking for ways to touch my beautiful body. Its okay, I understand. I would've let you if you just asked._

"Th-that's not it at all you Idiot! Someone had to knock you around and remind you that you were being a jerk." Sheena sat there quietly. The voice in her head had gone quiet and seemed to be fading with the embers. "I never mentioned this…but…but I missed you. While I was in Sylvarant…"

_Ha! I knew it! Did I consume your every thought? Did you tell all the lovely girls about your hot man waiting back home? I bet you did. _

"Idiot." Sheena yawned. Over the horizon she could see the sun beginning to rise, casting a rosy glow to the dying embers.

_Hey, you should really sleep y'know? Staying up with me is a great gesture and all but you're going to be busy soon. Keeping the peace and taking care of your village and whatever it is that heroes do after they win._ The voice was laced with the concern that he sometimes held, seemingly, just for her. When she did stupid things or pushed herself to hard he was there to catch her. Something she was going to miss.

"Yeah, yeah. Just a little bit longer. Once the fire's gone and all we have is smoke."

By the time the sun was fully up Sheena had fallen asleep on the ground. Sheena smiled in her sleep as the wind moved through her hair like a caress, easing her mind.

_I'll miss you too Sheena._


	3. The Two Chosen

Ahhhh, I got consumed by work and couldn't write anything! And now...I've written three different one shots for three different Tales of games in three different days! I've been busy. The idea for this first presented itself because of the song "My Eyes" from Dr. Horrible's Sing-a-Long Blog. Granted the two characters don't fit it exactly...but it was my diving board. So to say. Its also borrowed HEAVILY from the skit called "The Two Chosen". Its a lovely skit between Zelos and Collette.

Now! **Cube**! If you're reading again. 1. I appreciate it a lot! 2. I don't THINK there is a canon "how they met". Buuuut, I can see why everyone uses that one. It is a skit that you get once you get to Sybak for the first time. Zelos is trying to get a response or SOMETHING out of Collette who is all Zombie!Collette. And Sheena's being Sheena. The skit is called "Curiousity Towards the Unknown". Its a fun skit! Look it up! 3

**Disclaimer Time**: I own nothing. But they did just announce a Zelos pillow cover...so I may own that soon.

~!~!~!~!~

Blue eyes, that were by turns cold and calculating to mirthful and full of laughter, locked on to a diferent pair of blue eyes. These blue eyes had never judged a person, only saw the good in everything, and trusted in everyone they had ever glanced upon.

Zelos Wilder just couldn't understand **HOW** this girl could remain so cheerful in light of everything that happened to her recently. Hell, he couldn't even understand how she could just as cheerfully walk off to her own doom. Did she _want_ to die?

"Doesn't it bother you?" Zelos asked quietly, glancing at his walking partner out of the corner of his eye. The one in question looked up at him, confusion clearly written on her face.

"Huh? Does what bother me?" Zelos sighed. That should've been his answer. Someone who's very life hangs on the line and they didn't know what part of all of this he was questioning?

"What do you mean 'what'?" he asked in turn, determined to smile his way through this conversation. "Being the Chosen One. It's your own life isn't? Don't you wish you could live it freely? The way you want?" The last words had come out in a rush. A small part of his own soul pleading with her to understand and acknowledge the thing he hated most about their destinies. The blonde Chosen of Sylvarant just smiled up at her counterpart from Tethe'alla.

"I _am_ living it freely." Zelos studied her face. Either she was an excellent liar or she truly believe her words. "Everyone – Lloyd, Genis, the Professor, Sheena, and You – Everyone is searching so hard trying to find a way that doesn't end in me having to sacrifice myself." Collette nodded happily, as if that answered all the implications that his initial question had asked. The two Chosens walked side by side in silence each wondering what exactly to make of each other.

The flame haired Chosen was having an internal argument that mostly centered on how this innocent girl could be that perfect. No one was that perfect. Everyone had something to hide. Everyone had something that made them ugly. But somehow this girl was everything that he should've been. She cared about everyone and shared herself with everyone. He only cared about himself. There were days when he thought that he might care about others. Like his half-sister, Seles. But, then he'd wondering, just how much did he actually care? He couldn't truly care if he was so willing to hand over the title of Chosen and his death sentence on to her.

Meanwhile, the blonde Chosen was wondering if she meant what she had said. Yes she had, technically, already sacrificed herself. Yes, there had been some regret to giving her up life…but…she had honestly felt that if her death meant that those she loved could thrive then it was worth it. Right? She was pulled out of her thoughts when Zelos spoke again.

"What if…what if there's no way to save you?" Collette paused while Zelos continued ahead. If it hadn't been for her angel hearing she wasn't sure she would've heard him. Zelos stopped a few feet away, when he realized that she was no longer beside him, and turned to face her.

"Well…we'll face that at that time, right? If there's no other way then…then I know that, even if I lose my body, my heart will still be free and that, through my life, the world will be free. And _that_ is what I desire." Zelos stared at her in amazement. She had just proved that she was everything he couldn't be. She hadn't even hesitated in her words. Someone, a long time ago, had told him that you could tell a person's true heart by the level of hesitance when they gave you a direct answer. And, even if her eyes seemed unsure of her answer, there was no hesitance in her reply. She truly wanted to save the world and, as far as he concerned, it could burn and he probably wouldn't blink once. Zelos, realizing that he had been staring in awe at the smaller girl, smiled.

"You're pretty amazing Collette. I could never be like that." And he meant that. He found it borderline hilarious that the first thing he had been truly honest about on this trip was that he was a failure as a Chosen. Even if Collette didn't understand the weight of his admission he knew it for what it was. Zelos turned back around and began walking but was stopped when he felt a small tug on his long, pink vest.

"N-no. Wait Zelos. I only talk like that. I think that, if it really came down to it, I don't think I could do it," she said quietly and for his ears only. Her eyes were practically begging him to understand. "Heh, I really am such a bad Chosen," Collette finished, staring at the road beneath her feet. He understood and smiled down at her.

"No. No you're pretty amazing. Trust me. Compared to you I…"

"Hey! Idiot! What're you doing to Collette?" Zelos' smile went from sincere to lecherous as Collette peered around him to see Sheena just up the road glaring at him suspiciously with her arms crossed. In one quick movement he had turned to face the ninja and had positioned himself next to Collette, throwing an arm across her shoulders.

"Ah, you hurt me Sheena. We were just talking about Chosen-y things…" he whined over at her.

"Hmm…things with you are never 'just'…" she retorted with an eyeroll.

"Do I detect a hint of jealously from my voluptuous hunnie? Should I come and whisper sweet nothings into your ears?" Zelos made to start in her direction and paused when she started floundering.

"W-what?! N-no! Don't say stupid things! Just watch your hands you pervert!" the Mizuhoan turned on her heel and stalked away quickly, catching up to the rest of the group and Zelos sighed.

"Ahhh…she's gonna be the death of me one day." Collette giggled in response.

"So," she asked mischievously. "Is she your Lloyd?" Zelos looked down at her in surprise. Then he laughed. A real laugh.

"If you mean dense as a box of rocks and selectively unobservant, then I'd say 'yes'." The two Chosen laughed in merriment. One glad that her other half had someone that he held in a special place in his heart. The other laughed at the absurdity of just how observant his other half could be. He decided that it must be a Chosen thing. Secretly, though, he was pleased that someone out there understood at least a portion of his feelings about the Chosen system. Even if that person would still sacrifice themselves if it came down to it…they understood.

"Zelos?"

"Hmmm?"

"For what it's worth…I think, when the time comes, you'll figure it out and do what's right." Zelos blinked down at her, perplexed. How could she…

"Thanks Collette. C'mon let's get going. We Chosens gotta stick together."


End file.
